The present invention relates to supports for fixing the seat of a chair to the top of a pedestal. Many types of modern chairs and bar stools utilize a tubular pedestal plus a support bracket for fixing the seat of the chair to the top of the pedestal. In some of such chairs, the pedestal comprises a pneumatic strut arrangement, the piston of which extends upwardly out of the tubular body of the pedestal to receive the support bracket that is affixed to the chair. In some of these arrangements, a valve button projects out of the top end of the piston rod for controlling the degree of extension of the piston rod upwardly out of the tubular body of the pedestal. In some instances, the prior art has attached the support structure for the seat of the chair to the pedestal by means of a bridge structure having top and bottom rings which wedge upon a taper provided on the upper end of the pedestal. A disadvantage of such structures has been that they lock onto the pedestals so tightly, particularly after a prolonged period of usage, that they can not be removed from the pedestal without, in some instances, damaging either the bridge structure, or the pedestal, or both. When the pedestal comprises a pneumatic strut, damage can be done by pounding on the piston rod, or by putting a pipe wrench on the piston rod which slides in and out of the tubular body. A problem therefore exists, particularly for the housewife, in removing the chair structure from the pedestal without damaging the pedestal in any way.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved support for fixing the seat of a chair to the top of a pedestal using a locking taper on the top of the pedestal, and which support structure can be removed from the pedestal without damaging the support structure or the pedestal in any way.